Yakusoku wa Iranai
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: KassieGambler unidos como el Destino Cruel e Inparable de Unir o Separar Al SS. ¿Podrá una simple promesa mantener vivo aquel amor que debió olvidarse...? ¿Tras todas esas desgracias...? O será tan sólo tan efímero como un recuerdo... RRs plizz


"**_Yakusoku wa Iranai_**"

_Cáp. 1. Comienzo de La Primavera._

Por **_Kassandra L. K._**

**_Master, The Gambler._**

CCS pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, hacemos esto por mera diversión sin fines de lucro, además por lo menos yo no tengo ningún peso ni yen para pagar los abogados. Cualquier situación similar a la realidad o a otros fics, es mera y simple coincidencia.

-Parlamento.

_'Pensamientos'_

(_Comentarios Kassie_) [_Comentarios Gambler_]

**_Advertencia_**: _No Apto Para Diabeticos. _[_Aunque me encargaré de ponerle una que otra cosa interesante XD] __(¬¬ ¿Que se supone que significa eso?) _[Acaso los diabéticos no tienen derecho a ver este fic JAJAJAJA, nada si es bromita Uuu]

* * *

¡_Oooohh_! ¡_Hiiiiiii_! Kassie reportandose aquí con algo más. Solo me _encanta_ ponerme la soga al cuello u.u jejeje.

Esta vez tengo de invitado… A nuestro _queridisimo_ **_Master, the GAMBLER_**!!!! –corrigan eso, a Gambler no le gusto lo de invitado (¬¬ según él: _"E__l invitado es un loko que sólo habla y da comentarios_")

Como iba diciendo, tengo a mi co escritor, editor, beta, como quieras decirle Gambler, la cosa es que eres el segundo al mando XD yo mando en este fic, así que tienen la idea SS!!! Ooo weno, como iba diciendo.

Aki ta **_Gamblercito_**!!!

**_MST_**: Hola!

**_Kass_**: Jejeje… ando muy risueña hoy, Night me lo dijo pero nunca me lee así que no le tengo miedo jaja (Chiste Interno) Weno. Jajaja, no sé, no puedo dejar de reírme, y eso ke ya no discuto con Night .

**_MST_**: Bueno, ahora, una pequeña explicación de cómo surgió esto... bueno... realmente no hay ninguna razón en especial, últimamente me he encontrado más con Kassie en MSN y decidimos hacer un fic... Ella manda, yo colaboro XD

Como sea, últimamente he estado más inspirado que de costumbre, así que... ¡Manos a la obra...!

**_Kass_**: Probablemente esto les recuerde mucho a mí, y no tanto a Gambler pero… Continuemos.

**_MST_**: Sisisisisi... pero antes... una pequeña y antigua tradición!

* * *

Entra un sujeto sospechosamente parecido a MST y se coloca frente a todos los lectores, saca un papel del bolsillo y comienza a hablar como si fuese un prólogo [Antiguamente se daba que en el teatro un sujeto diera una pequeña reseña sobre la historia en sí.]

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_¿Un sentimiento? ¿Una necesidad humana?_

_Señoras y señores, su servidor (hace una elaborada reverencia) se honra a ser parte de esta gran saga._

_Saga donde se mostrará el amor entre dos eternos amantes._

_Destinados por un injusto destino a no poder satisfacer sus deseos de amar y ser amados._

_Un Destino que paradójicamente se esfuerza en unirlos, y a la vez en separarlos._

_Si la vida puede vencer a la muerte._

_¿__Podrá un sentimiento tan puro como el más despejado de los cielos_

_sobrevivir__ a la desdicha?_

_¿__Podrá un amor que ata tan fuerte_

_obligar__ a los amados a nunca volver a verse?_

_¿__Podrá una inocente promesa sobrevivir_

_incluso__ después de la más fría de las noches?_

_Eso es esta obra; una desdicha épica._

_Qué, señoras y señores, espero disfrutéis._

_(Se retira)_

* * *

El atardecer comenzó a desaparecer, dando paso al rojizo del cielo precedente a la oscuridad de la noche, arreboles sanguíneos que dejan un vaho del la cálida luz diurna. Los pájaros comenzaban a dejar de piar, como si con la noche muriesen, como si sólo las bestias diurnas tuvieran derecho a maravillarse por su embelesante belleza. El viento nocturno ululaba, semejante a búho, haciendo que las hojas de lo árboles se mecieran en un suave vaivén rítmico. Un perfecto inicio para una oscura noche. La ciudad se encendía en su artificial brillo en la distancia. Calles iluminadas lejanas, pasajes oscuros. Un alma esperando a otra en la mitad de la nada, la mitad de una persona esperando a su otra parte, era tarde, pero la tardanza sólo avivaba los deseos de reconcilio.

Corrió la vista del paisaje hacia su reloj una vez más.

_6.45_

Nuevamente, ella estaba atrasada. Una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras su mirada se paseaba por ahí y por allá, como un reo midiendo a pasos su celda antes de la sentencia, tratando de concentrarse en alguna otra cosa que no fuera la espera, sin embargo su conciente lo torturaba, sus puños se apretaban, el incesante golpeteo de su suela contra el tapete del auto aumentaba, sus pupilas se contraían tratando de ver más allá del horizonte, pero no la veía, entonces la pena lo abrazaba, volvía a ver su reloj y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo.

Sabía que seguramente esta sería una noche que recordaría por el resto de su vida. Pero no podía indicar bien si sería para bien o para mal. Tamborileó los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos sobre el volante, mientras daba un rápido vistazo a la izquierda en busca de su cita, pero el vacío llenaba su vista una y otra vez más.

Ninguna señal de vida por aquellos rumbos. Aunque era algo lógico si se está en una colina al lado de una carretera poco transitada.

Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Era un lugar bastante secreto y hasta cierto punto… _romántico_. Bien, bien, que el lugar era de verdad romántico. Se sonrió a si mismo, esto no era nada como lo había pensando en un principio, pero de todos modos estaba bien, estaba realmente bien.

Es que, después de todo… Nadie decide de quién o cuando enamorarse…

Es difícil explicar el sentimiento.

_…Estar enamorado…_

Estaba enamorado. Era como una pequeña dulzura en su alma al estar con aquella persona, y a la vez una estaca en su corazón el no estar juntos. Pero era un precio ínfimo contra su felicidad. Sonrió nuevamente mientras miraba el cielo, realmente la locura se haría dueño de su mentalidad si no llegaba pronto.

El ruido de un auto acercándose en la lejanía le sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Salió rápidamente del auto cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar al capó del Impala negro (_Oigan, me gusta ese auto!)_ que tantos dolores de cabeza le había costado, y se apoyó en él mientras su mirada se perdía en el ocaso que desaparecía rápidamente, que se confabulaba con ellos, cubriéndolos de sombras, escondiéndolos de los observadores entrometidos, para convertir la noche, en algo de ellos dos.

El sonido de pasos sobre la hierba nueva llegó a sus oídos en tal vez, lo que fueron dos minutos. Poco a poco, el sonido fue haciéndose más fuerte, hasta que finalmente, notó por el rabillo del ojo, como alguien se acercaba corriendo a grandes zancadas en su dirección, desesperada por llegar donde le esperaban; jadeaba levemente mientras corría en su dirección.

–Estás tarde –señaló, sin siquiera dignarse a darse vuelta, cruzándose de brazos; mostrando falsa indiferencia.

–Go... Gomen ne, no puede sa... salir antes del trabajo –respondió la otra persona con la voz temblorosa.

Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que su acompañante estaba en realidad temiendo que estuviese enojado. Podía sentirle como una leve fragancia femenina inundaba sus sentidos mientras la recién llegada se acercaba lentamente hacia él, con un leve jadeo, y temblando, pero no de frío. ¡Tenía miedo! Podía sentirlo, y eso lo entusiasmaba más para jugar con esta persona.

Escondió su mirada de la de _ella_, haciendo que por inercia, ella no se atreviera a acercarse más, y quedase tan sólo al lado de la luz delantera, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Por qué estás temblando? –preguntó, aún sin dejar algo de emoción traspasar por sus cuerdas vocales en un débil vibrar.

–¡N-No estoy temblando! –objetó ella, agitando su cabeza, un tanto demasiado rápido.

–Sí lo estás, acéptalo... –indicó para luego seguir dejando caer sus palabras secamente– ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

-¡C-Claro que no! Yo-Yo…

Él se levantó del capó y se adelanto dos pasos hacia ella, manteniendo aún su mirada vacía de cualquier sentimiento. Ella bajó la mirada rápidamente ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

–Temes que esté enojado contigo. ¿No es cierto? –dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Cuando ella no respondió, Syaoran añadió– Y temes que te golpeé por hacerme esperar… Así que…

Ella cerró los ojos cuando le vio alzar la mano lentamente, esperando por el golpe. El golpe que nunca vino.

Abrió los ojos justamente en el segundo en que la fuerte mano de él hizo contacto con su mejilla rosa, en una caricia tranquila y delicada. Sus ojos y sonrisa brillaron al momento en que aquellos profundos ojos finalmente parecieron derretirse y dar paso a una mirada afectiva para con ella.

Era una sensación reconfortante, como si el aire de sus pulmones pudiera ser liberado en un tranquilo susurro; un suspiro. Ella a su vez le respondió con una débil mirada que denotaba un poco de todos los sentimientos, dudó por un instante, pero ahora estaba feliz de que sus sospechas fueron hechas en vano.

–¿Realmente temías que te golpearía?

–Um… Bueno… Realmente...

–Me agrada mucho que esa sea la reputación que tengas de mí... –dijo él irónicamente mientras suavemente acariciaba su mejilla.

-¡No es eso! –objetó ella rápidamente y con un dejo de enojo– Es sólo que… yo…–

–T

–Yo pensé –

–Tú pensaste…

–¡_Mou_! Deja de hacer eso, sólo pensé que te molestarías conmigo por llegar tarde…

Él simplemente sonrió jocosamente a la infantil respuesta de la joven adulta, para luego deslizar sus dedos lentamente casi flotando, a través de la mejilla de ella con dirección a su cuello, para llegar a su hombro derecho y continuar levemente por su brazo hacia sus cintura (_APS, ya que Gambler no eligió caderas)[Yo te dije que a mi me gusta asfixiarlas ¬¬ y después de escuchar tu únicas opciones no me quedó nada más que elegir... ¬¬](Bueno, bueno)_. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella fuese capaz de sentir la tibieza que emitía su propio cuerpo, la tibieza de su hálito, la tibieza de su pecho, la tibieza de su alma, la de su ser.

Ella dejó escapar un leve suspiro al sentir la respiración de él rozar su mejillas y levemente su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente. Le fascinaba sentir las cosquillas de su pelo movido por el tibio respirar de su amado.

–Nunca podría golpearte… Lo sabes… –murmuró él tras de su oído, dónde _sabía_ que ella era sensible.

Ella se afirmó a él por el cuello firmemente; Apretó fuertemente la ropa del joven, como si lo pudiese perder para siempre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Deseándolo más cerca, aunque no pudiera, deseando que esto durara para siempre. Mientras él mantenía una mano en la parte más baja de su espalda y con la otra recorría la misma sobre la fina blusa haciendo juguetones dibujos mientras subía.

–¿Supongo que no temerás que te bese, o también lo temerás? –preguntó luego de unos momentos en silencio, sin dejar el cuello de ella donde dejó fugaces y leves besos que provocaban escalofríos en la espalda de la joven entre sus brazos.

Ella sólo se animó a agitar la cabeza levemente.

–Entonces, estará bien si te beso ahora, ¿Ne?

Ella se separó de su abrazo tan solo lo suficiente para mirarle, con ojos tenues, tímidos, vidriosos de sólo desear que él fuese rápido y perpetuo en su amenaza de besarla. Pero él fue aún más rápido que su propio pensamiento, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, en un ágil movimiento entibió los labios de ella con los suyos propios. Ella cerró sus ojos una vez más (_XD)[¬¬] (¬¬#)_.

Perdiéndose en los brazos del otro, dejaron sus emociones guiarles mientras él se apoyaba en el auto llevándola consigo, con los brazos femeninos rápidamente haciéndose camino hasta su cuello mientras que él mantenía su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica y otra en su cuello, guiándola y sometiéndola a sus besos, un pequeño castigo que ella aceptaba con todo el placer que su cuerpo pudiese demostrar.

Ella suspiró una vez le sintió hacerse paso hacia la dulzura de su boca.

Él joven sonrió interiormente sintiéndole reclinarse sobre su masculina forma, en busca de soporte. No había razón aparente, pero verdaderamente, ¿A que hombre no le gusta sentir que la mujer con la que está, se siente tan a gusto con él, hasta el punto en que sus rodillas tiemblan por el solo hecho de que este cerca de ella? _[A ninguno!!! XD] (Wooo!!! Le atine!!!)[Parece que estás recibiendo los poderes de la intuición masculina XD jajajaja]._

Él comenzó a crear un espacio entre ambos levemente, un vacío invisible, alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla nuevamente, su cálida mejilla inyectada en la sangre de la pasión que corría en ellas, mientras inhalaba tranquilamente el aroma que desprendía la joven en sus brazos, dejándolo en un estado de perfecto éxtasis.

–…Syaoran… –suspiró ella con sus labios trémulos aún solo a centímetros de los de él, sus ojos sin siquiera entreabiertos, pero aún así deseosos de ver al ser amado.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Sólo ella era capaz de pronunciar su nombre de _aquella_ manera. Era algo… simplemente atrayente, como si fuesen sus últimas palabras, como si con ellas resumiese un amor infinito y eterno. La miró con fijeza, embelesado por la belleza nocturna que su ángel terrenal emanaba en esos momentos de éxtasis.

Pronto, la chica entreabrió sus ojos, exhalando suavemente. Syaoran le dedicó una sonrisa sintiendo el cálido aliento de a chica rozar sus labios y, casi al instante, un halo rosa cubrió las mejillas pálidas de la chica.

–¿No crees que es algo tarde para estarse sonrojando… _Sakura_?

El sonrojo de ella se acentuó mucho más mientras bajaba un tanto la mirada ocultando su vergüenza.

–Gom... –

No alcanzó a terminar cuando sus labios se vieron nuevamente capturados por unos impropios. Syaoran la aprisionó junto a su cuerpo, impidiéndole alejarse o siquiera intentarlo, pero a ella no le importaba estar cautiva, disfrutaba su esclavitud al lado de este hombre.

En el momento en que sus pulmones comenzaban a pedirle aire, él se separó de ella. Volvió a quedarse observándola fijamente, jugueteando con un mechón de ella de manera seductora (_XD_ _Si eso existe)[Si Kass... ¬¬]._

Así mismo, ella permaneció observando sus ojos fijamente, hasta que, en un impulsó, llevó su mano a retirar unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente y tapaban un poco sus profundos ojos ámbares. Luego, corriendo aun tranquilamente los dedos por la frente del chico, trazó una línea imaginaria desde su sien hasta su mandíbula, donde acarició tiernamente sus mentón; su mirada perdida en el rostro del chico, sin notar que él estaba atentamente observando sus movimientos.

Entonces, por el lado opuesto, acarició la mejilla del chico, acariciando brevemente su nariz, obteniendo así, _[No hay nada mejor que en la nariz!!! XD](__Hombres hoy en día v.v)_ una leve sonrisa por parte de él como respuesta. Luego bajando a la comisura de los finos y tersos labios del joven que permanecían entreabiertos levemente.

La chica pronto trazó una línea sobre sus labios con un dedo, lentamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Los recorrió lentamente (_redundante)[Ni tanto...]_, primero el superior y luego el inferior donde centró su atención, recorriéndolo con atención, casi como si examinara algo en un laboratorio, con paciencia y vista científica, implacables ojos que no dejaban escapar los detalles.

Él sonrió para sí, mientras ella seguía examinándole con cariño, mientras besaba imperceptiblemente los finísimos dedos que tocaban su labios.

Finalmente, sin pensar ni alzar la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Syaoran, Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello varonil y cerrando los ojos, le besó inesperadamente.

Él no se lo había esperado y, perdiendo el equilibrio, su espalda hizo contacto con la dureza del capó (_Que ni tan duro es, lo sé por experiencia XD)[Pero = compréndelo... estaba desprevenido... él es el duro en esta relación XD... ya déjenme... estoy jugoseando](Vaya con los comentarios intelectuales Gambler ¬¬, nada más decía que el capó no es tan duro y tú te vuelas) [Sorry... la jugosidad estaba conmigo]_. Dejó salir un ronquido de molestia mientras una risa proveniente de la chica sobre sí, le hizo alzar la mirada hacia ella, arqueando una ceja:

–¿Sí? ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Ella no se dio por eludida, y siguiendo en lo que estaba, se inclinó a besarlo. Esta vez no fue romántico y suave como los que él le dio sino lentos y profundos…

Una vez que ella se retiró de él, sólo para volver a ser aprisionada entre los brazos y labios de Syaoran, le abrazó con ganas y repostó su cabeza en su cuello. Suspiró mientras una sonrisa seguía presente en su rostro, mientras inhalaba el aroma varonil que desprendía el chico.

–Hola – dijo con una leve risa que él devolvió levemente mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello de ella.

–Hola…

–Te extrañé… –suspiró Sakura, sonriendo y acomodándose en el pecho de él.

Él acarició sus cabellos tiernamente, con una sonrisa serena:

–Yo también lo hice, Sakura –afirmó, haciéndole querer saltar de felicidad. Cada palabra, cada gesto de afecto por parte de él le eran preciados, muy preciados… Era tan difícil sacarle algo en alguna cita pública, un beso o un abrazo… Ni hablar de los amigos, pensar que aún ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabían de la "cercanía" entre ambos jóvenes.

No era necesario entrar en detalles para explicar que cuando solo eran sólo el uno con el otro, todo cambiaba. El Syaoran _suyo_ –sonrió ante lo posesivo de su pensar, pero no cambió el adjetivo– y el Syaoran que demostraba ser en público eran, en ese caso muy diferentes. La prueba era que lo que hacían ahora, o más bien, dónde y cómo estaban recostados, era algo que estando con sus amigos, Syaoran oficial no se daría el lujo de darles el espectáculo a sus amigos… Sobre todo a un Oji-Azul y cierta Amatista.

Sakura tomó aire profundamente, frunciendo un tanto el ceño –algo que Syaoran no notó debido a que no le veía el rostro– y apretando los ojos. Probablemente lo que vendría ahora… sería algo que perjudicaría su relación. Pero la balanza también daba las posibilidades de que fuera lo contrario.

–Dime... Que me quieres... –pidió en un susurro que el viento se llevó en ese mismo momento.

Syaoran la miró tiernamente. Sabía que no habría ningún sacrificio en decírselo, pero, él no era de ese tipo de personas, debía decir algo... algo más ingenioso, algo que se fijara realmente en la mente de su amada, un recuerdo que no fuese efímero, que persistiera y resistiera el tiempo y lo superara, ya que el cariño, el afecto, el amor, que sentía por ella traspasaba más que la simple vida. Debía ser algo que simplemente, su adorada ángel no lograse olvidar. Lo más cercano era más:

–Sakura, no sólo te quiero, yo te amo. Te amo más que a cualquier cosa que posea o pudiera poseer, tú eres mi inicio y mi fin –el joven enamorado frenó un instante, Sakura lo miraba con aquellas tiernas, deseosas y bellas lagunas esmeraldas– Sakura, te juro solemnemente, por el destino de mi alma que siempre te amaré, ya que otras mujeres en mi vida nunca más habrán aparte de mi amada, de Sakura...

Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a derramar profusas lágrimas de alegría. También sentía lo mismo por él y no podía negarlo, simplemente pensar en que debería separarse de él terminada la noche era su mayor temor, y el tiempo que durara su soledad era su mayor condena. Ocultó un poco su rostro de la fascinada vista de su amado Syaoran y le dijo temblorosamente:

-...No hay necesidad de ese tipo de promesas... –hubo un breve silencio que fue roto enérgicamente por Sakura– Syaoran... Yo te amo también...

Sakura abrazó a su amado y empezó a llorar silenciosamente en su pecho. El miró por encima de su hombro a su pálida y redonda confidente _(La luna, para los lentos como yo que no entendieron a la primera XD)[Aps... jajajaja Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir]_, preguntándole en un susurro de su mente si sería capaz de decirle a Sakura que deseaba amarla por siempre, respetarla y venerarla, en salud y en enfermedad hasta que el malvado ángel de la muerte los separase. ¿Sería capaz de pedirle, esta noche, que fuese su esposa?

–Ven, vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte –indicó ella repentinamente tras unos minutos, alzando su mirada con renovadas energías y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Syaoran se levantó luego de que ella se dignó a levantarse de su pecho –claro, no sin antes compartir cálidos _abrazos_. Por cierto nada pequeños o faltos de afecto– y una vez ella se hubo arreglado las ropas –lo que consistía sólo en bajar unos centímetros su blusa–, dejo que le tomase la mano y que lo guiase a paso sereno mientras ella caminaba tarareando una canción.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que lean este fic, siento mucho ser tan breve y sucinto, pero el deber y el sueño me llaman, jejeje, Errolo está enojado pq no le llegaron reviews a su fic XD...

-¡Prrr!

Sisisisi... si ya entendieron XD, a sisisisi, mi parte dedicada con todo mi afecta a todos mis amigos y amigas y en especial a Caro U (Mi sis ), Coniro (mi otra sis) y a la Romi (JAJAJAJA... ¿No Kass? XD).

[Master, the Gambler se hace polvo y se cuela por el suelo]

**_Kass_**: ¬¬ te la estas buscando Gambler… Pero weno… Porke al final? Al fin y al cabo yo fui la de la--- eh, mentira tú diste la idea ..u pero yo la puse en acción!!! U

Weno, me dejaron solita aquí en los … eh… en esto que se pone al final. (Se voltea y nota una nueva especie de animal desconocida mundialmente encima de su cama) Oh? O.o? ERROLO!!!!

**_Errolo_**: ¡Prrr!

**_Kass_**: Sí… Lamentablemente… u.ú ya iré yo… me extraña después de todo. Weno… (Mira extrañamente a Errolo)

–Errolo comienza a retroceder lentamente a cada paso que Kassie da hacia él…–

**_Kass:_** Jo, ¿Qué eres tú, eh? –Errolo hace su ruidito y Kassie comienza a correr tras de él– ¡Ven aquí!

**_Errolo_**: ¡Prrr!

**_Kass_**: Hohoho!!! Gambler ya se fue!! –pesca a errolo– Un? Que eres? Un Búho? Una paloma chanta? Un aguila? Un avestruz o un pato?....

**_Errolo_**: ¡Prrr!

**_Kass_**: U Cierto cierto… Lean el capitulo seis del Peor Fic de Sakura. Promocion gratuita XD!!! Weno. Tengo mucho sueño, seguiré los pasos de Gambler y me iré a la cama. Gracias por el leer, y creanme, el ocio hizo estas notas, ademas de la falta de sueño… así que… no alegen.

–Se acuesta en la cama y notando un bulto encima de las frazadas, lo tira de una patada–

**_Errolo_**: ¡Prrr!

**_Kassie_**: Jo… Sowwy Pajarraco… u.

Entonces del suelo y de golpe aparece un brazo, quebrando el suelo. Y adivinen, ahí viene Master, the Gambler, solamente para decir en un grito ígneo y furibundo...

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!_ [Que ya fue entregada por la buena de Kass XD]__ (Sí si si, como sea. Nada más aprieten "GO" y dejen un review, a ver que si gambler no obtiene un review se vuelve loco x.x)_

P.d: El Destino que los separa, alias: Gambler. Destino que los une: Kassie. Y… pes me dio flojera seguir hasta que ahí se quedó.


End file.
